


조각글 4개

by Yujachaa



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yujachaa/pseuds/Yujachaa





	

01.

20150220

 

 

어둠과 침묵의 장막이 세상에 내려진 밤의 시간, 선실에 앉아 가만히 차를 마시고 있노라면, 사보의 시선은 자연스럽게 벽에 붙여진 수배서에 머문다. 각기 다른 두 장의 수배서.

 

 

조용한 내부에 유일했던 호로록, 하는 차 마시는 소리가 멎는다. 사보는 자신을 언제고 후회와 절망에 빠뜨리는 수배서 하나를 잠시간 바라보다 눈동자를 살짝 움직여 그 옆에 위치한 것에 시선을 고정한다. 그리고 생각한다. 얻기 위해 버려야 하는 것들에 대해서. 다시는 소중한 이를 잃지 않기 위해 그가 내걸어야 할 것들에 대해서. 남은 그 애를, 동생을 지키기 위해서라면 무엇이든 내버릴 수 있는 자신의 마음에 대해서. 

 

임무, 지위, 신념, 꿈, 그리고 자신의 목숨. 그 모든 걸 잃어도 좋았다. 

 

 

 

 

 

02.

20150222

주주님이 쓰셨던 달동네 사보루 3차 창작.

 

 

사랑한다고 말해줘요.

…….

날 사랑한다고 말해 달라고요.

…….

…아저씨, 제발.

 

그에게 그 말을 들으면 한밤중에 일어나 가슴을 두드리게 하는 이 갈증을 해갈할 수 있을 것 같았다. 나를 집어삼킬 듯 점점 커지는 마음의 구멍이 메워질 것 같았다. 애정 한 줄기 떨어지지 않는 메마르고 황량한, 이 사막 같은 세계에서 벗어날 수 있을 것 같았다. 당신이, 날 좀 구원해줘.

 

…….

…….

 

침묵이 죽음처럼 방 안에 내려앉는다. 그는 어떻게 해야 할지 모르겠다는 듯이, 내게 미안한 기색을 내비치는 어색하고 얕은 미소를 띠며 입술을 달싹일 뿐이다. 그는 빈말은 입 밖에 잘 내지 못하는 정직하고 착한 사람이라, 침묵의 부유물들이 바닥에 깔릴 때까지도 나는 그에게서 원하는 답을 들을 수 없었다.

 

어설픈 친절과 다정함은 헛된 희망을 불러일으키기에 충분했고, 그래서 잔인했으며, 기대에 부풀었던 마음은 소리 없이, 천천히 말라가기 시작한다.

 

 

 

 

 

03.

20150307

사보루조로.

 

 

루피의 뒤에 서서 그의 양 어깨를 단단히 붙잡고 엄지 손가락으로 어깨선을 느리게 매만지고 있는, 이번으로 세 번째 만나는 루피의 형이란 작자의 얼굴을 정면으로 쳐다보았다. 시선이 맞부딪친다. 자신의 형이랑 이제 밥 먹으러 갈 거라는 둥 순진하게 웃으며 말을 쏟아내고 있는 루피의 목소리는 귀에 들어오지 않았다. 가만히 내 시선을 받던 그의 입이 열리는 모양새가 눈에 잡힌다.

 

―얜 내 거야.

 

소리 없는 그의 입 모양이 만들어 전한 그 문장에 뺨이라도 얻어맞은 양 기분이 불쾌하기 짝이 없었다. 인상이 찌푸려진다. 상냥한 형인 척 다정히 웃는 낯의 그의 눈은 음습한 소유욕과 탐욕으로 뒤범벅되어 있었다. 씨발, 미친 새끼.

 

 

 

 

 

04.

 

기분 나빠.

 

햄버거를 우물우물 씹던 루피가 툭 던진 말에 마찬가지로 먹는 데 집중하고 있던 조로가 버거를 크게 한 입 씹으며 무슨 일이냐는 듯 그를 바라보았다. 루피가 입에 음식물을 잔뜩 담고서 말문을 열어서인지, 툭 내뱉어진 그 말 처럼 그의 입 안에 있던 고기 한 조각도 삐져 나와 식탁 위에 툭 떨어졌다. 이씨. 세상 살 맛 안 난다는 울상인 얼굴이면서도 고기를 낼름 주워먹은 루피의 모습을 뚱 하니 보던 조로가 감자튀김으로 손을 뻗었다. 기분이 좋지 않다는 친구에게 자초지종을 살갑게 물으며 마음을 달래주는 건 조로와 거리가 멀었지만, 어떤 일 때문에 그러는 건지 들어주는 건 충분히 해줄 수 있었다. 루피와 다시 눈을 맞춘다. 얘기하라는 뜻이다. 루피도 그저 속내를 털어놓으면서 감정 해소할 곳이 필요했던 거지 다정한 위로를 받고자 조로 자신에게 입을 연 게 아니란 것을 알고 있다. 조로가 다년 간의 경험으로 짐작가는 곳이 있어 물음을 띄웠다.

 

사보?

응.

 

뱌로 이어지는 대답에 역시 그렇지 하는 생각을 하며 입 안에서 잘게 부수어지는 음식물을 목구멍으로 넘겼다. 늘 하이텐션에다가 단순하기까지 해서 웬만하면 좋은 기분을 유지하고 있는 루피를 단박에 저 아래로 끌어내릴 수 있는 게 사보였다. 이번엔 또 무슨 일일까. 지난 번엔 사보 친구가 루피는 모르는 학교에서의 사보 이야기를 들려줬는데 그게 재밌으면서도 짜증났다고 했다. 왜 쟤보다 내가 사보를 몰라? 이런 말도 했었지. 가만히 그때 일을 상기하던 조로의 귀에 루피의 목소리가 들렸다.

 

어떤 애랑 자꾸 연락 주고 받고 그거 때문에 나랑 한 주말 약속도 취소했어. 학생회인지 뭔지 진짜 싫어.

 

입술을 댓발 내민 채 불퉁한 표정으로, 놀이 공원 가고 싶다고 그렇게 얘기했었는데 사보 나빠, 마저 말을 잇는다. 

 

사보는 내 형인데.

 

거기까지 말하고 기분이 더 안 좋아졌는지 와구와구 햄버거를 입에 밀어넣어 볼이 빵빵해진 루피는 햄스터 같았다. 조로는 루피 앞으로 콜라를 슥 밀어줬다. 곧 목 막힌다고 켁켁대다 주변에 음식물을 다 튀길 것을 방지하기 위함이다.

 

조로와 루피는 가끔 누가 더 바보인지에 대해 열띠게 싸울 때가 있는데 이럴 때 보면 확실이 제 쪽이 좀 더 똑똑하다고 자부할 수 있다. 바보 같은 루피 녀석. 쟤는 자기가 왜 기분 나쁜지도, 그걸 질투라고 부른다는 것도 모른다. 좋은 표현으로 순수하고, 나쁘게 말하면 단세포인 루피는 그의 형인 사보를 형 이상으로 좋아하고 있으며, 애 같은 그의 성격 만큼 독점욕과 질투심을 유감없이 드러내면서도 자신의 마음을 눈치채지 못했다. 대체 언제 깨달으려나, 나도 아는데.

 

남 일에 관여하는 걸 꺼리는 조로는 그냥 한 마디 했다. 어, 그러냐. 콜라를 쭈욱 들이킨 루피가 뒤이어 한 마디 거든다. 사보 미워, 짜증나아. 


End file.
